RogueRebel
RogueRebel is a current Private that proudly serves the Vaktovian Empire. Originally known as Preadeator123 during some time in VAC and later on as the Rogue or Ryonix Crowvic Vosque, he is a well-known figure in the modern Vaktovian community. His famous "Down the Road Less Taken" speech and following works made his presence more aware among fellow comrades and he is known for his writing, motivation, and proficiency in all VAC areas. Rogue first joined the Vaktovian Ascension Core on November 22nd, 2014. After almost seven months of being in it, he graduated to the Vaktovian Empire on June 5th, 2015. Notable for his motivation, loyalty, persistence, and honor, Rogue continues to try and be a role model to others and wishes to ignite change for the better for Vaktovia's future. History On November 22nd of 2014, Preadeator123 was accepted into Vaktovia. In a week, he was able to achieve Stage Two. However, his first run quickly ended when high ranks mistook an old thread that violated rules to be current, which resulted in exile as Preadeator123 was on vacation. Seeing this while on his trip, he decided to wait a whole month before reapplying, even though the rule was removed. On December 22nd of 2014, Preadeator123 was again accepted into VAC. Upon joining, he ascended through the ranks with fellow comrades such as CptJackPrice at the time. He was able to master Trial and Discipline quickly, and passed Law after a month when demonstrating his knowledge at a 2-hour law session hosted by now Colonel Jess106. He was able to pass Stage 4 and as a Stage 5, had now Captain Covertus as his mentor. After a few weeks, he passed mentorship, and went on to take his graduation test. The first time through, Preadeator123 passed all areas but combat, losing to Major General Ttom25rocks 0-10. Down and depressed, he found the motivation and spirit to continue, writing the famous "Down the Road Less Taken" thread that received much attention and praise among the Vaktovian community. With this self-inspiration, he continued to train, yet he failed two times more, 2-10 being the score both times. Tired of being defeated and seeing that past comrades had quit or stopped due to even worse tests, he trained hard in combat, working hours at Target Practice and dueling until he went from one of worst VACCINE fighters to one of the very best, finally passing with 4-10. Today, under the name of RogueRebel that he switched to after he failed his first GT, Rogue continues to serve the Empire and motivate ours, helping new VACCINEs and those who had/are going to take their GTs as he does not want them to face the amount of failure he did. His perseverance, loyalty, inspirational ways, and code of honor earned him a respectable spot in Vaktovia. Motivational Threads RogueRebel has made several motivational threads throughout his journey in Vaktovia. The first of which is below is the most popular, with almost 500 views from both Vaktovians, the C&G, and even Locusts in V O I D, with an overwhelming amount of positive feedback given. He continues to make threads but not as often. Below are threads to these motivational threads that new VACCINEs continue to look at and be inspired with: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=165664729 Style and Behaviors When he first joined VAC, Rogue was very eager to serve alongside Vaktovians, as he had met many ex-VAK in previous clans and was excited to learn about how it really was inside the Core/Empire. From Stage 1 to Stage 5, Rogue paid close attention and worked hard at all the trainings he went to, having expertise both in discipline and understanding of law. His combat did cause some frustration as his aim was not good and he was overall a poor gunfighter. After his failed GT and retests, Rogue decided to change his way of fighting. Changing his mouse settings, working at the Target Arena, learning how to effectively use cover and rush or draw out your opponent, and dueling countless times at Ascendancy made him go from one of the weakest fighters to one of the VAC's very best. Many say that Rogue changed for the better when he switched his username as a Stage 5 Revising, becoming much more mature, knowledgeable, and respected among others. His anger from poor combat was fixed as his patience improved. He taught many lower VACCINEs and fellow comrades of what he knew. The motivational threads and his inspirational, moving words that he says have caused both respect and a bit of controversy. In terms of relations with others, Rogue was once known to be much of a introvert and barely speaking to others, with only a few friends such as CptJackPrice. As time went by, Rogue decided to open up and became more social as he went to more events, making many more friends and was on good terms with a lot of comrades and high ranks. When dealing with those outside the Empire, he wishes to help any who want to join VAC and refrains from arguing with "flamers" from Vaktovia's opposition, a poor habit he had when he once forumed long ago. Rogue chooses to act by a code of honor and always takes the harder road to success instead of finding an easier way, though he does place effectiveness above length. He continues to work on strategies and leadership, something in which he both lacks a considerable amount in. Category:People